Tornado Watch
by INFAMY
Summary: Brittany's been holding out on Santana, but San gets her revenge...or so she thinks.


**I Don't own Glee...duh.**

A sudden vibration from her cell phone jolted Santana out of her Monday morning zombie-like state. She had been staring at the board absently for at least ten minutes before she was jerked back into reality by the text message. Santana kept her cell inside her tight red spanks under her pleated Cheerio skirt. It was stowed high near her groin so teachers couldn't see it, and the vibration quickly sent a shiver down the center of her body.

"Holy shit," Santana hissed under her breath.

The movement of the phone reminded her that she hadn't had any sex in two days since Brittany went out of town with her family for the weekend. She hadn't even "jerked it" since B wouldn't send her any naughty pictures. Santana had tried like hell to coax her into at least one picture of her lingerie clad body, but Brittany refused.

"U have 2 wate 4 me 2 tutch u San ;)" Brittany's text read on Saturday.

"Cum on B! You've barely even sexted me!"

"U hav 2 wate San :) promiss u wont tutch urself my cat said that's cheeting and u shouldn't cheet on me."

"What? B stfu that isn't cheating and your cat doesn't talk either! Now send me a God damn picture so I can get MY show on the road!"

Sanatana smirked at herself in approval of her last comment.

"Oh mabee I was dreeming it, but still im making u wate San. Ur alwaze in charge, its my turn :)"

Santana had tossed her phone in defeat and chose to actually listen to Brittany; Not because her cat said so, but because the idea of Brittany in control really turned Santana on.

Santana watched Mr. Shue move across the room to sit at his desk.

"Ok guys now that I've shown you how to properly conjugate those verbs, I want you to open your Spanish books to page 69 and do exercises 2 and 3."

With that he buried his head into a book and leaned back in his black rolling chair. As soon as his eyes were shielded by the book, Santana reached under her pleated skirt. She slipped her tan wiry fingers under the tight spandex to retrieve her phone from her inner thigh. She glanced up at Mr. Shue to ensure he was still distracted before flipping open her phone. The screen informed her it was a picture message from "B." She quickly pressed "open" to reveal a picture of Brittany…naked. Santana shuttered at the image and felt herself get a little wet in that instant. She shot a glance over each shoulder, making sure no one was noticing what she was looking at or her reaction to it. Feeling more at ease knowing no one had noticed, she tucked her head back down in front of her. She hovered so close over the phone that her nose nearly touched the screen. Brittany was completely naked on her pink bed. She was on her hands and knees with her perfectly toned ass facing the mirror on the back of her bedroom door. Her right hand held the phone she used to capture the reflection of the image in the mirror, while her left hand supported the weight of her upper body. The look on her face was so innocent yet so seductive it made Santana want to jump out of her seat, grab Brittany and take her somewhere to fuck her immediately. It had been two and a half days since they had sex after all. She scrolled down to see the message at the bottom read: "You want some of this Sanny? J" She looked at Brittany across the room, to see that she was just staring at her own chest. Just as Santana was about to respond to Brittany's message to get her attention, the schools PA system began crackling. Everyone looks up from their work to listen to Figgins fiddling with the microphone.

"Hello? Hello? Is it on? Oh Ok. Hello students this is Principal Figgins here with an emergency announcement for all of you so listen up. It seems there is a bad storm brewing in the area and we have been instructed to go into tornado watch positions. This is not a drill children! You need to listen to your teachers instructions so everyone will stay safe. I know you all don't like sitting on the floor in tornado watches but this is out of my hands!"

Some more crackling was heard before silence fell over the PA system. With that, the room burst into chatter as everyone abandoned their work. Mr. Shue quickly stood up and put his hands up in the air.

"OK everybody let's settle down now come on. We need to stay organized and pretend this is just a drill we've practiced a bunch of times. Everyone stand up and line up against the back wall, and sit on the floor."

Santana took this as an opportunity to walk across the room to Brittany. She moved swiftly, grabbed the blonde by the wrist with one hand and placed the other between Brittany's body and her own. With Santana's body behind Brittany's and all the commotion, no one noticed when the Latina roughly grabbed the Dutch girl's ass before whispering in her ear: "Yes, I want a fucking piece of this." Her full lips grazed Brittany's ear and Santana could feel her body slightly shiver before pulling away from the blonde. Brittany turned to look at Santana with longing eyes and a devilish smile spread across her face. With one eyebrow arched, Santana turned on her heels to look at Mr. Shue.

"Let's go Santana…Brittany, we need to get a move on so I can turn the lights off once you're all seated," he exclaimed.

"Excuse me Mr. Shue, but Brit has a fear of not being in small places when its dark. It's like the opposite of claustrophobia. It's a rare disease, she has to sleep in a ten at home. I suggest her and I sit in the janitor's closet down the hall," Santana lied.

"Sorry Santana but I have to have you guys in the room with me, it's the rules. How about the classroom storage closet? It's smaller so that would be better for Brittany anyway right?" asked a clueless Mr. Shue.

"Ugh yeah I guess that's fine"

Santana would have liked to be further away from the rest of the students and Mr. Shue of course, but she'll take what she can get. She doesn't want to waste time arguing when she could have her tongue in Brittany's mouth by then. She grabbed Brittany by the arm and pulled her into the closet, throwing her against the shelves opposite the door. Her back hit the shelves with a thud, but Santana didn't even slow. She turned towards the door, and slammed it shut before swiftly locking the deadbolt from the inside. She whipped back around to face her girlfriend who was just recovering from the hit and beginning to approach Santana. The brunette grabbed her and threw her back against the shelves once again. "Hey!" Brittany screeched after the second blow to her back, looking slightly agitated. Santana charged in pinning Brittany's shoulders back. She looked into her piercing blue eyes before attacking her lips with her own. Brittany let out a small whimper before getting slightly weak at the knees. Santana smiled into Brittany's mouth, conscious of what she was doing to her girlfriend. She slid her hands down the sides of Brittany's body, groping her on the way down to her hips her hands stopped. She pressed her tanned fingers into Brittany's pronounced hip bones and sucked in the moan that was evoked from the blonde's mouth as a reaction to the pressure. She loves when Santana grabbed her body like she owned it.

"Yeah I know you like that B," Santana said with oozing confidence.

"Yeah….I…do…baby," Brittany said in between mouthfuls of Santana's slick tongue.

Santana slid her right hand into Brittany's skirt and wasted no time. She immediately moved two fingers over Brittany's clit and began aggressively rubbing in a circular motion. She sucked Brittany's lower lip into her mouth before biting it while pulling away. She moved her mouth to Brittany's ear, running her tongue along the outside before plunging into the center. Brittany suddenly arched her back and jutted her hips forward towards Santana with desire. She buried her hand Santana pulled her tongue out of Brittany's ear and hissed into it: "I guess this means I get a piece of this now huh?"

"Oh yes God, please I want you to fuck me!"

"Well you can call me Santana but what happened to you being in charge huh? I'd say I'm pretty in charge right now since you're begging me to fuck you," Santana said with a smug smile on her face. "You thought you were so clever teasing this whole weekend huh?"

Santana took Brittany's earlobe into her mouth, sucking and biting on it, while still working her clit. Harder. Faster. Brittany's face was now buried in Santana's neck, sucking and biting hard enough to draw blood. Santana knew what this meant. Brittany was hot, wet, and about to cum. She always bit down on Santana's neck to stop herself from screaming out in ecstasy when they were within hearing range of others. Brittany's teeth bit down harder now, her nails digging into Santana's back and arms searching for something to hold onto before she tumbled over the edge. Suddenly, Santana pulled her hand out of Brittany's skirt and raked her teeth against her ear before letting her lobe go completely. Brittany let out a moan and stared straight into Santana's eyes. "San? Baby please I'm so close!" She pleaded while kissing Santana's neck all over. She kissed her girlfriend's full lips with desperation while still begging. "Please Sanny please! Make me cum like you always do! Why did you stop?" Santana just continued to smirk while she allowed the blonde to cover her in wet passionate kisses. "Santana FUCK ME!" Santana began to laugh at this while watching Brittany plead for her touch. "Maybe next time you'll remember who is in charge around here B. Even though you are sexy as fuck right now, I'm not giving you what you want. Since you didn't give me what I wanted this weekend, you're going to suffer now." Brittany hadn't stopped kissing Santana the whole time until right then. "Wait, you aren't going to do me baby?" Brittany asked with so much innocence in her voice it almost made Santana cave in, but she resisted. "That's right B, you're going to suffer" Santana regained her confidence as she said this with her icy cold demeanor. She had pulled away from Brittany and crossed her arms with an arched eyebrow and pursed lips. Brittany just looked Santana up and down before sliding down to the floor. "Brit what the hell are you doing?"

"You said my cat was wrong San…you said this isn't cheating."

Santana let out a groan at the sight before her…"Oh fuck Brit."


End file.
